


Babysitting

by whiskis



Series: Saphael cuteness [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baby-sitter, Book Spoilers, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Protective Raphael, Raphael has feelings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Simon is a cutie, Vampires, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael returns to the DuMort to find a blue baby sleeping on his couch, what the actual fuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if there's any mistakes, I'm really trying to improve my english. I hope you enjoy it! :D  
> ***It contains spoilers from the books.

It was almost dawn when Raphael arrives to the DuMort, racing all the way up to his room, hoping to find Simon still awake. Raphael's night had been hell. First the sireless fledglings that had come to town looking for a clan, without asking for permission to enter to his territory and feed on fucking mundanes. Then, the little shadowhunter (¿Emma? ¿Emily? ¿Esther? Whatever) who needed the clan's help with something that Raphael didn't even remember. But, above all, the worst thing had been that he had been away from his baby. Raphael was gone before Simon even started to wake up and he didn't see him on all night, he didn't even kiss him before leaving, not wanting to disturb his sleep. Now Raphael just wanted to cuddle with his fledling and spent a night in, well, actually a day in, but whatever. He just wanted Simon.

Raphael stopped when he heard a beating heart. What the fuck? He followed the sound to his office, expecting everything but what he really found. Simon was soundly asleep on the couch, with a little blue baby equally asleep on top of his chest. WHAT THE FUCK? He was about to shake Simon's shoulder to wake him up when Simon made a little sound, the cutest sound, and his heart melted a little in his chest. Fuck Simon and his overwhelming cuteness. Raphael took the baby from Simon's arms and pressed him against his chest, looking for his crib. It was nowhere to be found. 

Holding Max tight he started walking around near rooms until he heard a groan coming from his studio, it looked like Simon was finally awake. He "vampire-speeded" and was just next to Simon in seconds. Simon opened his eyes slowly, smiling as soon as he saw Raphael.

"Hello there, handsome", he said in a whisper.

"Hello, _cariño_." Simon gestured to Max, still in the arms of Raphael, compeletly asleep. "I was looking for his crib, but I couldn't find it, so..."

"It is in our room" Raphael frowned, but didn't comment anything. 

Raphael put the baby in the crib and went looking for Simon, who was picking up a few toys from the floor in his office, but as soon as he entered the room Simon was pressing him into the wall, kissing him senseless. Simon was whispering something among the lines of "so hot with a baby", "too adorable for this world" or something like that. Raphael didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, Simon was so random sometimes. They kept kissing for a long time, until Simon moved away and took a breath that he didn't need. 

"Care to tell me why we have an asleep blue baby in our room?" Asked Raphael. 

"Well... Magnus stoped by and he was in a hurry, something about a demon attack or something like that. He asked if I mind to look after Max for a few hours and I said yes, so yeah... I thought that you wouldn't mind if I babysit little Max for a bit... And then Magnus was gone and I had a baby in my arms not knowing what to do, so I sent Lily to buy a few toys and she did and we played a little, but then Max started yawning, it was soooooooooooooooooooo cute, but yeah... So I lay down with him and we fall asleep and when I woke up he wasn't there but then I saw you with him and my heart melted because, seriously, Raphael, you looked so damn cute..."

"Simon. Simon! Maybe you didn't breathe anymore but you need to pause between words or so I can understand what you're saying. So, Magnus stopped by and drop a baby." Simon nodded. "And, when is this baby leaving our home?" 

"Raphael, don't be fucking rude" Simon was laughting at his lover's antics. "Max is super cute and he's just a baby, aaaaaaaaaaaaand think about the BIG favor that Magnus is gonna own us"

"Oh, so you just did it for interest..." Raphael's hands were now on his hips, dragging Simon closer and giving him an eskimo kiss.

"Well, just a lil bit, I actually like babies, but really Raphael, think about it, we can go on a date anywhere."

"Who said that I wanna go on a date with you?" 

"If I recall well, you did promise me a date..."

"And when did that happen?" Raphael was truly curious about Simon's answer.

"When I was kissing your... well, you know..." Simon blushed. "You promised me whatever I wanted if I let you cum... So... yeah, I wanna go on a date with you, Raphael"

"First of all, you still couldn't say dick" Raphael laughed. "And second, of course I'll go on a date with you,  _mi amor._ _Iría al fin del mundo si me lo pidieras_ " 

"Stop that, you know that I don't understand spanish"

"You could learn, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah... I know..." A loud cry broke the air. "It seems like somebody is awake"

Raphael speed to their room and took little Max in his arms, whispering soothing words on top of his head. Simon was behind them, leaning on the door frame, looking Raphael with heart-eyes and saying "aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwww" every two seconds.

"Raphael, you look so cute... I could totally eat you alive right now, you look so sweet."

"Shut up. Tell anybody and I'll kill you" 

"Well, weeeeeell... He might not tell anyone, but I'm totally posting this on Facebook" Magnus said with her phone in his hand. 

Raphael showed him his fangs, without any effect, Magnus looked amused. 

"Can you please give me my baby back?" Magnus was trying not to laught.

*************************

**A couple of days later...**

Simon's phone kept ringing, so Raphael took it. He ended the call without looking who it was and then he saw Simon's wallpaper...

"Simon!" 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" He entered the room with a scared look on his face. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Why do you have a photo of me and Max as your wallpaper?"

"You looked soooooooooo adorable Raphael, I couldn't resist when Magnus sent it to me. I'm sorry?"

"No, you're not"

" _Pero me quieres igual_ " Raphael looked surprised.

"Yeah, I do" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If it sucked too bad I'm sorry.  
> Kudos and comments give me life. <3
> 
> Translations:  
> Mi amor -> My love  
> Iría al fin del mundo si me lo pidieras -> I would go to the end of the world if you asked.  
> Pero me quieres igual -> But you love me anyway


End file.
